Let's have a Chat
by britt1915
Summary: Teacher and Student are reunited when Wilhelmina is placed in the hospital. Another version of Willie's talk with her roommate in All the World's a Stage. Fey and Willie.


I thought of this after Willie's talk with her roommate in All the World's the stage. I don't own UB.

* * *

When Wilhelmina woke up from her Marc induced napped, she was pissed and began to threaten Marc through text. She began texting rapidly when she heard her roommate talk for the first time.

"Oh dear god will you please knock it off" she said

Willie leans over and turns on the lamp.

"Oh I'm sorry, I assumed by the zombie like complexion and the occasional death rattle you wouldn't mind." Willie retorts.

"Ouch save it for those poor kids you torture all day" she replies

"Those kids are my employees. I wouldn't except you to understand, I have a business to run," states Willie

"Oh I understand, I used to be you" replies the roommate

"You know, I'm going to call the nurse you're clearly having a stroke."

"Wanda, Wanda, Wanda," replies her roommate

Wilhelmina looking shocked says, "What did you just call me?"

"Why don't you recognize me, I mean I thought just because I died doesn't mean I look dead"

"Fey, is that really you? I thought you died"

"Well aren't you the detective. Yes I am alive" says Fey.

Wilhelmina faces her body toward her former boss to take a look at her.

"How are you alive, I mean Claire and the car crash?"

"I faked my death, Wilhelmina"

"Why, you had a great life Fey"

"I may have had a great life but with all the toys that I had, I wasn't happy. I gave up my only daughter for adoption and she thinks I'm dead"

"Amanda's doing fine Fey. She has inherited a few of your fashionable genes and is currently Daniel's assistant"

As Willie said this Fey's face went from happiness to confusion.

"Daniel as in Daniel Meade that spineless child of Claire and Bradford Meade" exclaims Fey.

"Yeah" said Willie suddenly wondering what Fey was thinking

"Why is Amanda working for him?"

"Fey, I thought you knew. Daniel became Editor in Chief after you died" explains Willie

"What does he know about fashion? How did he become editor over you?"

"Well Bradford…

"Bradford! Bradford! Since when did he know fashion. Why didn't you destroy him, I thought I taught you well?"

"I've tried for four years, Fey. But that plucky assistant of his always foiled my plans and is the reason why I'm talking to you. Trust me I've tried but he never goes away especially with Claire always around. They've even tried and succeeded at pushing me out a couple times but I always came back. It's like a game neither of us can win."

"I can tell you one thing; you have gotten soft as a baby's bottom"

"Soft, Fey your absurd"

"Am I, then why haven't gotten rid of him. Isn't he scared of you?"

"He used to and he still might be a little but…

"But what, you argue daily and on rare occasions you get along. It sounds like you're the younger version of Bradford and me."

"I heard the two of you arguing the other day. I've heard you argue and I was hoping I could hear your famous arguing that I actually missed but you didn't even do that. All that you did bother to do is fight with him for thirty seconds and groan and it wasn't even a good groan. "

Wilhelmina is astonished at what she said and doesn't talk.

"This could be the only reason why you kept Daniel around."

"Daniel and I were never and will never be lovers like you and Bradford" says Wilhelmina finally getting the courage to talk

"Then get rid of him. I stayed away from Mode because I thought you would become Editor in Chief by now. I didn't fake my death just for you to play second fiddle to a Meade"

Wilhelmina angered by this stares Fey in the eye

"Wilhelmina Slater plays second fiddle to no one especially a Meade and I hope you understand that"

"I thought I did and if that is true then take him down, Wilhelmina. I know you can do it"

"Oh, and Wilhelmina if you tell anyone about me, I will make sure to tell everyone about your previous self. Is that understood?"

"Yes" answers Willie as she would if she were Fey's assistant again.

With that Fey lies down in her bed and closes her eyes and thinks about the choices in her life.

Wilhelmina turns herself away from Fey and thinks why she hasn't gotten rid of Daniel because she knows that she could have.

* * *

For those of you who have seen the episode you know what happens with Willie and her "epiphany"


End file.
